pilihan
by hoshino kaze
Summary: pilih erwin atau levi? eren kan susah memilih!


Di tengah-tengah, ada harapan terakhir umat manusia: Eren jeager

Di sebelah kanan, tengah menghadap kiri , ada kapten terkuat umat manusia: Levi rivaille

Di samping kiri, tengah menghadap levi .komandan pasukan scounting legioun yang perkasa : erwin smith

Bertiga dengan atmosfir yang siap membunuh titan,

.

.

percayalah.

.

.

 **Pilihan**

 **Rate : teen?**

 **Desclaimer : hajime isayama buat SNK, dan hoshinokaze buat pilihan**

 **Warn :angst .ooc . typo. Dan entah saya nulis apa...**

 **Enjoy reading,minna~**

.

.

.

Sejam sebelumnya, eren jeager yang unyu. Yang bokongnya semok, yang kalo ngepel koridor asrama sampe membuat bertholt mendadak nyanyi 'just the way you are' pas bagian : 'the whole world stop and staire for awhile' karna semua calon seme pada mupeng, dan mikasa mendadak terasa begitu mengerikan dengan tersenyum creepy. Yang selalu teriak tatakaee, dan unyunya keterlaluan. ( pokoknya unyunya eren musti di ulang-ulang). Iya eren yang itu, di panggil keruang komandan.

Seharusnya ini akan jadi sesi laporan yang seperti biasa: eren menyerahkan laporan (catatan piket mingguan), erwin akan menyambutnya dengan senyum 'pria lajang nan sukses' dan tugasnya akan berakhir untuk hari itu.—tapi tidak. Karna begitu ijin masuk ruangan eren kantongi. Di sana ada levi, tidak dalam pose 'like a boss'nya yang hoby pamer tapak sepatu dengan ongkang-ongkang kaki di atas meja (anak baik ayo tiru!), tapi serius duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan erwin smith yang juga duduk dengan muka serius yang tetep gantengnya ASDFGHJK.

"err—ada apa sir?"

Entah karna aura macam apa ini begitu menggetarkan jiwa perawan eren. Karna keduanya menatap eren serius. Mungkinkah mereka tau kalau eren menyelundupkan buku tidak senonoh di kamarnya karna pinjaman jean (padahal Cuma manga shoujou lovey dovey pemain basket dakian dan artis pirang tukan poto copi 18r+) dan eren akan dapat hukuman?—ataukah karna ia ketahuan membolos piket karna sembelit kemarin malam? Ataukah karna ia makan roti jatah armin diam-diam( makanya sembelit)?

Apapun itu, eren gemetar di tempat. Sekalipun tidak paham kalau itu aura aneh macam 'AII WAANNN YUUU EREEENNNN' yang di keluarkan dua joker (jomblo keren) di depannya, tapi taunya alarm 'keliatannya bahaya' berbunyi nyaring dalam benaknya. Maunya eren keluar sih (eh, keluar apa teh?) tapi takut nggak sopan. Nasib jadi bawahan...mak, di surga, abah di antah berantah, eren akan tatakaeee!

"duduk eren" levi main perintah, padahal yang punya ruangan erwin, yang manggil juga erwin,-ah sudahlah..

Eren celingukan mencari tempat mendaratkan bokong, (di bagian ini, baik levi, erwin, seisi pasukan scounting legion yang seme jomblo, bahkan armin, mau!). tapi tak di temukan tempat manapun yang strategis. Di sofa lain—terlalu jauh dengan kedua joker, di lantai? ...jangan, dia makin merasa mirip inem pembantu seksi, suka sungkem di lantai, lalu dilahap majikan, tidak-tidak! Eren tidak suka melahap orang

—ren, tolong,paling yang dilahap juga kamu.

Satu-satunya defenisi tempat duduk di situasi ini hanya kursi kosong di tengah kedua joker. Eren dilema, lalu nyanyi ' tuhan, tolong,aku' sambil pamer paha mulus.—tunggu, dia bukan anggota cherry pula ia belum mau bikin scounting legion banjir darah mimisan-iyuuueeh

"silahkan duduk eren" kali ini erwin tidak kalah maksa main perintah.

Eren bengong dengan muka bego unyu. Dilemanya kalah oleh tekanan 'duduk,ato gw maem lo!' (silahkan di makan bang!)dan akhirnya bokongnya mendarat mantap. Mana main tempel dengan keberadaan dua joker lainnya (HADOH SKINSHIP CIYEEE)—dua detik setelahnya, eren menyesal tidak memilih jadi inem.

"sebenarnya, keberadaanmu disini, untuk menentukan pilihan terberat yang bisa umat manusia harapkan eren." Erwin memprakatai.

Eren angguk-angguk bingung, levi menatap tajam dari samping, tidak menyembunyikan sama sekali ke-mupengan.

"langsung saja ,tidak usah bertele-tele erwin."potong levi , dia mah biasa asal sodok (sodok apa teh?)

"kau pilih aku, atau erwin, bocah?"

Otak eren berasap.

.

.

"pilih aku, komandan dengan jabatan tertinggi di scounting legion, tinggal tunggu 2 tahun, dan kedudukan raja akan bergeser sepenuhnya. Bergaji tinggi, mapan, tampan, dan pintar menawan. Sosok bapak dan suami ideal, dan badan berotot bina ragawan. Tidak sombong dan senyum cemerlang. Kalau pilih sekarang, dapat bonus kenaikan jabatan dan libur piket harian selama sebulan."

Erwin dadakan jadi seles home shoping, eren gigit jari., mampus, tawaran menarik yang bombastis! Kalau dipilih, sudah pasti carla jeager disurga beristirahat dengan tenang (maklum dapat mantu mapan idaman),mana kalau pesan sekarang,ia bisa ongkang-ongkangan tidak piket selama sebulan, dan ASDFGHJK, otot erwin itu SUPA SEKHSEH. Kalau di setusuri dengan jari, sudah pasti mengundang decak iri!

ditengah kegundah gulanaanya, eren hanya bisa

"e-ehh—"

"bocah"

Kembali levi main potong omongan,masa bodo dengan giliran peran dan sutradara yang bilang cut dari tadi, ogah dia kalah dengan komandan sialan sok ganteng di samping eren, mana sudi.

Bahu ringkih eren di putar kearah kanan, menghadap levi. Live. face to face. jaraknya 10 cm. kalau author pasti sudah mati, tapi kalau eren, hanya bisa komat kamit dalam hati." .bocah."

lidah eren kaku ,levi mendecak sembari promo ogah-ogahan.

"pilih aku, kuat, perkasa, kebersihan di jamin dan telah teruji di dan ITB, memiliki sertifikasi keterampilan membersihkan gudang, mampu melindungimu dari godaan seme laknat, terampil di atas ranjang, mau berapa ronde,kuantitas dan kualitas sodok tidak menurun tapi meningkat secara tajam, dan bisa tahan sex sampai 5 hari—selama kau belum pingsan kehabisan nafas,..dan pilih sekarang, kau akan mendapat bonus pelatihan membersihkan kaca yang cepat dan efisien."

Mulut eren melongo jatuh ketanah, dari promonya saja, jelas hidup eren harus jatuh ketaraf maso jika harus pilih si kontet gila kebersihan ini(nak eren, membatinnya jangan keras-keras ya, nanti mulutmu kepotong piso 3D manuver gear) bonusnya juga kaga kece-kece amat,lagian tau dari mana soal kemampuan sodok seorang levi, kan jomblo dari lahir, ga pernah teruji tuh.

sayangnya, Kalau sudah menyangkut levi, rasanya eren mau bilang "YES! 4 YES UNTUK KAMU!sampe ketemu di panggung live show!"

Tatapan levi itu loh.. rasanya tajam menjerat, tapi ada manis-manisnya. Belum lagi stamina ranjang yang pasti bikin eren kejang kejang,kan KAPTEN TERKUAT UMAT MANUSIA

Kembali eren dirundung dilema berkepanjangan, sudah macam peserta PTN yang disuruh pilih UI atau UNSRI , kalo UI itu ibarat erwin, gagah, murah dan bergengsi. kalu UNSRI itu levi : dekat rumah, mudah di jangkau, dan hemat ongkos (tolongg pengandaiannya nyata sekaleee)

"err..sir—"

"—panggil aku erwin,eren" erwin sok akrab dengan senyum jumawan.

"um..erwin-san...sir levi.."

Tiba-tiba levi merasa tua dari erwin yang heloooo levi lebih muda keluees.

"anoo..."

Erwin dan levi doki-doki,

"etooo.."

2 joker makin gemes, tolonglah mereka bukan lagi nonton pengumumang pemenang F factor malem kemarin yang di gantungin lama bangeettt, dan di ending si pembawa acara nyaris mati makan sumpah penonton karna pengumumannya di tunda minggu depan.

"a-anoo"

EREN PELIS TOLONG CEPHAAATT!

"maaf, aku straight dan pacaran sama annie."

.

.

Malam itu, adalah satu episode dimana bahkan author manapun bahkan tak sanggup mengungkap betapa remuk redamnya hati dua JOMBLO keren tertolak oleh uke unyu yang taunya NGGAK JOMBLO sama sekali.

.

.

 **Owari-dengan mengenaskan.**

Hai~ saya lagi kerajinan nulis fic yang ringan2 karna gagal terus ngezone nulis hurt, PADAHAL IDENYA UDAH SELIWERAN BUAT MIDOTAKA HURT FLUFF DARK TAPI KENAPHA!

Ada recoment fic nggak buat bangkitkan mood hurt, kalo fandom kurobasu ato naruto ato SNK boleh banget(yang belok yah, straigh agak ogah soalnya* fujo detect.)

Yah, intinya, dari pada mubazir mood ini ilang, mending sodok terus buat fic-fic banyak, nggak tau bagus apa kaga, yang penting readers terhibur, karna ceritanyanya sedikit (sangat) ngawur.

Awalnya dilema mau masukin genre fic ini apa, Hurt kah? Atao angst? Hahaha;

Berkenan meninggalkan jejak komentar?

Jaa!


End file.
